


Botched Plan

by jbsullivan17



Series: This is How We're Meant to Be [4]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Baby Shower, Birthday Party, Engagement Party, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 14:45:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11969568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jbsullivan17/pseuds/jbsullivan17
Summary: Bellamy throws a surprise party for Clarke with the intentions of proposing... FINALLY. He has a surprise waiting for her on top of a surprise that wasn't exactly what he needed, he can't top it.





	Botched Plan

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Accidental Snooping](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11876232) by [jbsullivan17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jbsullivan17/pseuds/jbsullivan17). 



_2016_

He finally figured it out.

He was going to propose on Saturday, celebrating her birthday with their friends. He was going to do it in front of everyone she loved. He had it all planned out, down to her favorite cake from a bakery in Hoboken.

“So, you finally doing it?” Raven asked walking in the door.

Bellamy rolled his eyes, wondering why she has a key to his and Clarke’s apartment. “That’s the plan, but if anyone ruins it. That’s my main concern, someone’s going to do something that will ruin it.”

“You guys have been together forever. Lincoln and Octavia beat you to marriage, which is kind of sad.”

“They’re different.”

“No kidding, your sister’s a force of nature and you’re somewhat of a pussy.”

“Fuck you too,” Bellamy rolled his eyes, putting the top layer of stuffing in the casserole bowl.

“What the hell are you making?”

“Clarke’s favorite meal. I swear you’ve had it before. Don’t worry, you’ll like it. Kind of bland but there’s a kick somewhere in there. There’s cheese and chicken and mushrooms and stuffing. I know how to make it and everybody better eat it.”

“I’m starving so I’ll eat whatever you put in front of me. Please tell me you bought the fudge cake.”

“I’m not a complete idiot.”

“Just a partial one.”

“Octavia and Lincoln are bringing it. She’s with Luna right now.”

“Why? They don’t exactly get along.”

“Something to do with Roan.”

“Roan and Luna aren’t friends either.”

“Rae, I really have no clue and I still have to shower so please, make yourself a drink and put out some hors d'oeuvres while I get ready. Jasper and Monty should be here soon with more alcohol,” he practically yelled at her. So he’s nervous, he’s allowed to be nervous, it’s six years in the making. Fine, ten since they’ve met but it wasn’t a meet cute, it was definitely not cute!

Twenty minutes later, Bellamy stepped out of his bedroom and Raven and Roan were curled up on his chair together while Monty and Jasper argued about something in hushed tones in the kitchen.

“O and Lincoln should be here in five. Murphy and Emory are delayed, they fought when he got home earlier. I think Echo agreed to come with Harper, which confused me because I didn’t know they liked each other or have even talked in the past,” Raven updated him.

“I invited Wells,” Bellamy said and the whole apartment went quiet and turned to him apart from Roan who doesn’t know anything about Wells.

“Wait, seriously?” Monty asked leaning over the counter that separated the living room and kitchen.

“Yeah, he hates you,” Raven added for solidarity.

“He’s her oldest friend and she hasn’t seen him since Jake’s funeral where they had that fight. It’s time.”

“You’re such a self-saboteur!” Raven exclaimed, standing up just to shove him.

“What’s he sabotaging?” Jasper questioned. “And why didn’t anyone tell me that I could have invited Maya?”

“We never said you couldn’t,” Monty grumbled.

“He’s going to propose, but Wells is going to outshine a proposal and maybe ruin Clarke’s twenty-ninth birthday!” Raven yelled, shoving Bellamy again.

“I thought she’s turning thirty,” Roan muttered.

Raven glared at Roan before stating, “Twenty. Nine.”

“You’re cute when you’re angry.”

Raven ignored Roan as she turned back to Bellamy, still fuming. “Did you even tell Abby? Did you think at all? You invite the one person she has no desire of speaking to aside from Finn and you still intend on proposing.”

“Finn deserves whichever ditch he’s wound up in, but Wells, though he may not like me, he’s been there with her through everything. So they had a fight eight years ago, I figured he should be here for the next big thing to happen in Clarke’s life since the funeral.”

There was a knock on the door and Jasper ran to it, he’s also the closest one so it made sense. He walked back in a moment later carrying a large pink box which Bellamy assumed was the cake, confirming the fact with Octavia and Lincoln walking in with Luna and Wells on their heels.

“What the hell?” Octavia asked Bellamy while giving him a tight hug.

“I invited him.”

“He’s Luna’s boyfriend too.”

“What?” Bellamy grimaced, turning to Lincoln for confirmation.

“That’s what was said in the elevator,” he shrugged and Bellamy nodded.

“Okay. Luna, what the hell is this I hear about you dating Wells?”

“Hey, I had no idea until he said he had a birthday party to go to tonight and I said it was cool because I did too. Turns out it’s the same party and he’s never spoken about her to me because they haven’t talked in eight years.”

“I think it’s time that changed,” Bellamy said, looking at Wells. He looks good and Luna hasn’t looked this happy since Derrick.

“You invited Wells, did you invite Miller too?” Murphy asked, stepping into the apartment with Emory on his tail carrying an eighteen pack of Michelob Ultra, Murphy’s favorite.

“If it were my birthday, yeah.”

“Wait, so where is Clarke if she isn’t with Luna?” Raven grimaced.

“Echo told me she had her.”

“Echo? Why is she even considered in the watching Clarke plan? Clarke doesn’t like her because of everything that happened with her and I.”

“That’s like saying Clarke doesn’t like me because we had sex once,” Raven reminded him.

“Wait, what?” Roan freaked out momentarily before relaxing. “Eh, I don’t care about the past. Clarke shouldn’t either.”

“Clarke has her own mind,” Bellamy reminded everyone, not that they should forget that after the numerous decisions made that all of them argued against. “So do all of us. I decided that Wells should be here tonight and so did he. He’s here and she gets to decide how she reacts.”

No one responded and eventually they all started talking about something else until they heard the door open. Bellamy scoped out the room. Murphy and Emory were across the apartment from each other, their argument still raging. Octavia hung close to the door, been to the bathroom twice in the hour she’s been here, making Bellamy wonder what’s going on with her, Lincoln doesn’t seem concerned though. Monty and Raven were playing a new game that’s a gift to Clarke, she’s the gamer out of the two of them, not that he complained, he liked watching her be competitive with someone other than him for a change.

Clarke walked into the apartment with a smile on her face and stopped when she saw Wells standing in the living room talking to Luna and Lincoln. Bellamy froze, uncertain of what the look on her face meant when Echo crashed into her.

“Sorry,” she murmured.

Wells looked over towards the door and waited for Clarke to make the first move.

Clarke’s lip quivered and Bellamy relaxed slightly, it’s usually a good sign. The blonde firecracker bolted through their small kitchen and slammed into Wells, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck and Bellamy released a breath he didn't know he was holding.

“I’m sorry,” Clarke told Wells.

“No, I’m sorry. I should have—”

“It was eight years ago, it doesn’t matter anymore.”

“Jake will always matter, he taught us how to drive and order alcohol.”

Clarke laughed and Bellamy saw the tears. “He’d hate that we haven’t talked.”

“That’s what Bellamy said when he invited me.”

“Bell—“ she looked over at Bellamy with a small smile. “Of course he did. I’m sorry I didn’t call. I’ve missed you.”

“You’re also stubborn and mourning. It’s okay, Clarke, we’re okay. I’m going to be around more either way.”

Clarke looked at him then over to Luna. “The mystery man,” she smiled. “He’s a good one.”

“I think so too,” Luna smiled. “Happy birthday.”

“Thank you. I didn’t expect a party though.”

“All Bellamy.”

Clarke smiled, looking at him again. “What the hell is so special about twenty-nine?”

“Nothing, but you’ve been having a bad month and I thought you’d like to have fun with your friends.”

“And reconcile with others?”

“Need be,” he smirked and Clarke walked over to him and kissed him chastely before smiling at her friends. “This doesn’t look much like a party? Where the hell’s the music? Bell, what’s for dinner?”

“Chicken and stuffing.”

“You’re my favorite person.”

“With salad,” he informed her.

“Hell, you could have added mashed potatoes and gravy and I’d be cool with a Canadian Thanksgiving.”

“I’m Canadian!” Roan said even though no one cared.

“He’s just throwing ammo at me to use against him later,” Bellamy smirked.

“Pretty sure Roan just says what he thinks whether it’s relevant or not,” she smirked.

* * *

Bellamy was about to do it, he was going to stand up and get everybody’s attention and ask Clarke to marry him when he heard the clinking of a fork on glassware and he looked to Octavia who was standing already.

“So I know this is Clarke’s birthday and all and I don’t want to outshine that but Lincoln and I are going on vacation starting tomorrow because we don’t know when we’re going to ever have alone time again because we’re pregnant.”

The room erupted with a cacophony of congratulations and squeals since they’ve been trying to have a baby for over a year. Nearly as long as Bellamy’s been waiting to propose to Clarke, how is he supposed to take this moment from Octavia?

He can’t.

“Bell?” Clarke pressed, he’s missed something.

“Hmm? Sorry.”

“Aren’t you happy? You’re going to be an uncle!”

“Yeah,” he smiled realizing Octavia was pointedly watching him. “Yeah. I’m happy for them.”

“You don’t look happy.”

“I have a lot on my mind.”

She squeezed his thigh under the table, telling him they’ll talk about it later. It’s her thing even before they got together. They’d be fighting about something stupid at the bar with the gang and a thigh squeeze and he shut up and the subject was changed. The first time he was too shocked that he hadn’t noticed her hand there at all and the rest he just prayed he didn’t feel his arousal for her.

“Congratulations, you guys are going to be amazing parents,” he smiled at the gleaming couple. No matter how much he wished he could call Clarke his fiancée, he’s happy that his sister is getting everything she’s ever wanted.

The night went on and Bellamy played the role of host well, congratulating his sister and Lincoln again before they left for the night along with everyone else. He was happy for them, really he was, but he had a plan and they ruined it. He can’t top a baby, no one can and it sucks because he’s been planning it for months… Years really.

He cleaned up in silence, Clarke helping and he knew that she was patiently waiting for him to say why he’s upset and withdrew mentally from the party he threw for her.

Clarke climbed into bed an hour later, resting her chin on Bellamy’s shoulder, looking down at him. “Are you okay? You haven’t been yourself since the announcement.”

“I’m fine. I’m happy for them, I just wasn’t expecting it.”

“They’ve been trying for a baby.”

“I know, I’m happy for them.”

“You can keep saying that but I feel like it’s something else. Do you… do you wish it were me? That I was the one that’s pregnant and not Octavia?”

“Clarke…”

“I want a family, Bellamy. I want it with you and I want you to want it for yourself.”

“I do.”

“Okay, good,” she smiled before kissing him. “I love you,” she settled against his chest and fell asleep while Bellamy wondered how this has been the weirdest and worst day of his life, excluding the news of becoming an uncle.

“I love you too.”


End file.
